The invention relates to a color display tube comprising an envelope having a substantially rectangular display window with an upright edge, a substantially rectangular color selection electrode having a large number of apertures, and suspension means for suspending the color selection electrode in the corners of the upright edge of the display window, the suspension means comprising at each corner two parts, the first part comprising a flat resilient element connected to the color selection electrode, which element is substantially perpendicular to the electron beam paths at the corner regions, and the second part comprising a metal member in the corner of the upright edge, one of the parts having an aperture and the other of the parts having a spherical portion engaging the aperture.
A color display tube of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is disclosed in published European Patent Application EP-A2 No. 0156362.
In the color display tube described in the Application, the first part comprising the flat resilient element has an aperture, and the second part comprising the metal member has a metal pin which at one end is sealed in the corner of the upright edge of the display window, and at the other (free) end has a spherical portion engaging the aperture, the flat resilient element at the area of the aperture being pressed against the spherical portion by means of a spring.
In practice, such a construction has proved to have the disadvantage of being insufficiently rigid, as a result of which undesired movement of the color selection electrode relative to the display window is possible.
One of the objects of the invention is to avoid this disadvantage.